


Sanders Sides One Shots

by Breaking_Away



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Hoping That It Also Makes You Smile At Some Point, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, This Will Probably Make You Cry At Some Point, What Have I Done, Whump, analogical - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Away/pseuds/Breaking_Away
Summary: This is a book of one-shots (I may make more parts to a few) from the Sander Sides fandom. Hope you enjoy!





	Sanders Sides One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS A SONGFIC OFF THE SONG "PANIC ROOM" BY AU/RA. Please go listen to it, it'll make this fic better and make more sense. Thanks for reading!

[The song this fic is based on](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ro51SuLyh8A)

 

“Hey, kiddo?” Patton said softly while knocking on Anxiety’s door. The ladder had been in his room all day, the sliver of soft blue-tinted light coming from the crack under the door being the only sign of remaining life. However, no voice came from the room after Patton asked the simple question. “Kiddo? Buddy?”

 

“Go away, Patton!” Virgil’s soft and, for some reason, shaky voice rang from inside the room. Patton’s brow only arched more, more determined to find out what was going on.

 

“Virgil, open the door please,” The fatherly figured instructed, a little harsher this time.

 

“No! Patton, you can't come in right now!” Virgil yelled from what sounded like the corner of his room. His tone was shaky, nervous, and afraid.

 

Anxious. 

 

“Roman! Logan! Come here please!” Patton shouted, his worries increasing at the anxious trait’s tone. After a few seconds of no movement, Patton took a deep breath and put on his strict dad mask. “Now!” A second later, both boys were there, looking at Patton expectantly. 

 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Roman asked frantically, eyes searching around for a sign of danger, one hand on the hilt on his unsheathed sword.

 

“Virgil is worrying me. He hasn’t been out of his room all day, and he won’t let me come in. The door is locked,” Patton finished, looking helpless. All three sides could hear shuffling near the door, and soon a voice rang out from the other side of the wood.

 

“No! Guys, listen to me, please- just,” Virgil paused his plead, taking a deep breath. “Guys, just stay away!”

 

“We are not going to leave until you tell us what's going on,” Logan chided, emotionless look still on the front of his face, but he was starting to panic a bit on the inside. Suddenly, Roman pulled his sword violently from his sheath, a shine of determination in his eyes. He pointed it directly at the door.

 

“Virgil, if you don’t open this door right now I’m going to break it down!” A muffled whimper came from inside the room, only worsening everyone's worry. Logan stepped in front of Virgil, and slowly lowered the prince's sword.

 

“No need for violence, Roman. I will pick the lock,” Logan declared in his monotone voice. He got on his knees and began to work his magic. After two minutes and no sound from inside the room, Roman began to get more concerned.

 

“Hurry up Logan!” He exclaimed, with no real anger in his voice. The tone of it made Logan arch his eyebrow in confusion and a bit of worry. When he looked back to give the prince a dirty look, he saw that his teeth were clenched, yet his eyes were desperate. Logan loosened up his angry glare to a reassuring smile. 

 

He picked the lock faster.

 

In the next minute, the lock was undone and Patton pushed the door open, and immediately he started to scan the dimly lit room. His eyes landed on a small hunched figure of Virgil, cowering in a corner. He ran over and slid down on his knees, baseball style. He kneeled in front of the anxious trait, grabbed his cold face and began to gently shake him. 

 

“Virgil? Virgil, answer me, buddy.” Patton's eyes were desperate, longing, needing to know that his son was okay. But he quite obviously wasn’t. “Virgil!” He shouted eventually, the other two previously looming over them moving to sit down beside the pair. Anxiety lifted his head weakly, breathing heavily, eyes still closed with his head against the cold wall.

 

“You, y-you guys, you guys s-shouldn’t,” He took a moment to breathe deeply, “Shouldn’t h-have come here,” he finished.

 

“What do you mean? What’s going on?” Roman asked worriedly, resting a hand on the trait’s shoulder. Virgil slightly laughed.

 

“It always comes right after a panic attack,” he whispered in a terrified manner, regaining some of his strength, shaking his head lightly. His eyes were wide and he looked to be afraid of nothing that was there. Perhaps the shadows.

 

“Virgil, we are confused,” Logan said blatantly. Virgil's eyes widened to an infinitesimal size, a look of pure horror washed over his face. “Virgil? What are you so scared of?” He asked curiously, worry beginning to trickle through his words.

 

Virgil, still terrified, let out a tiny laugh and stood up, letting up a small grunt while leaning against the wall for support.

 

“Welcome to the p-panic room, as I like to call it,” he said in a dark manner, earning confused and slightly scared looks across the room. “Where all m-my darkest fears c-come for me,” he finished. “You guys really shouldn’t be here, I, I really don’t want you to see this.”

 

Roman stood tall. “We will stay with you no matter what, whatever this thing is that you’re so  afraid of.” Virgil looked to the door, the others’ gazes following his eyes. There was no doorknob.

 

“Shit,” Virgil cried, bracing himself against the wall. “That means it’s started.” As if on cue, the room darkened even more, but to the point where you could still see everyone in the room.

 

“What's happening?” Patton asked, fear lacing his voice.

 

“Virgil, we need an explanation. Now,” Logan ordered.

 

“As you a-all know, I’m a neg- negative trait, quite obviously,” Virgil said, gesturing to himself to make the situation lighter. The joke fell flat. “Well, if I g-get too happy and my A-anxiety recedes, then I lose my p-place as Anxiety. So, in order to r-remain a trait and a-anxious, this happens to me whenever I start getting less anxious to the p-point of danger,” he finished, backing into a wall. “The only signal I get is a l-lot of anxiety at the beginning of the d-day.”

 

“Wait, so this happens randomly? And you go through it alone? That sounds awful Virgil!” Patton exclaimed. 

 

“It is awful, just like you are, Anxiety,” a voice that sounded exactly like Patton's said, being shown a few seconds later to be a look-alike of Patton stepping out of the shadows. A duplicate of Roman, Logan, and Thomas followed suit. They all had a sort of eerie glow to them, skin beaming off the small amount of light in the room. It gave off a haunting feel, almost like the moon on a cold night. Other than that, they sounded and looked exactly like the real versions of them. 

 

And yet they acted completely different.

 

_ Welcome to the panic room _

 

“Anxiety, look what you’re doing right now? You're making Patton feel bad for you. You’re making him worry. You shouldn’t burden him with your problems,” the Logan doppelgänger chided with a sickening grin. Virgil shook his head slightly.

 

_ Where all your darkest fears are gonna come for you _

 

“N-no, I, I didn’t mean-“

 

“Stop it!” Patton shouted at the doppelgängers. He then turned to Virgil. “Virgil, don't listen to them, okay? I swear that nothing they say is true,” he exclaimed, noticing that the youngest traits breaths were beginning to come in a little faster.

 

“Virgil, look at yourself! You’re cowering in a corner, too weak to respond to reassurement. You don't deserve it. You don't deserve them. You don't deserve anything,” the Logan doppelgänger said through angered lips.

 

_ Come for you, come for you _

 

“Virgil, I can assure you that I do not think that of you at all. I advise you not to listen to them at all,” the real Logan said with a look at Virgil, concern beginning to seep through his tone, followed by a look full of hate and pure fury at the look-alikes.

 

“All that you do is hurt me, Virgil, you never help with anything! All my suffering comes from you! It's all your fault! You’re a monster!” The Thomas look-alike started, stepping over the cowering form of Anxiety.

 

_ Welcome to the panic room _

 

“N-no! Pl-please! I never meant to hurt you!” Virgil said, tears streaming down his face while he looked up at the fake man shouting at him. 

 

“That is enough!” the real Morality shouted, trying to get to Virgil, but an invisible force blocking him. It was like almost like when deceit had controlled them. “Virgil, son-“

 

“You see Virgil? Look what you’re doing! This is all your fault! We hate you! You don't deserve to be alive!” the Roman look alike shouted, cowering over the now sobbing form of Virgil.

 

_ You'll know I wasn't joking when you see them too, see them too _

 

“P-please,” Virgil pleaded, covering his sobbing face in his sweatshirt sleeves.

 

“Virgil, look at me!” Roman pleaded, a desperate tone pouring through his voice, but shooting right past Virgil’s ears. “They’re lying to you! Please!” the Prince desperately tried to make eye contact with the terrified trait, but ultimately failed. When he realized Virgil wasn’t listening to him, he pulled out his sword, and with a battle cry, he charged towards one of the look alikes. The sword hit an invisible barrier, and Roman shot back and landed on his back with a yelp. He groaned and sat up, along with Patton’s help. 

 

Virgil had collapsed in on himself, his small, frail form racking with sobs as the result of a panic attack. He screamed and grabbed his hair roughly. All of the real traits were panicked and crying now, desperately trying to reach Virgil with reassuring words, but all being countered by the doppelgängers insults.

 

_ Bully _

 

_ Worthless _

 

_ Awful _

 

_ Disease _

 

_ Disorder _

 

_ Monster _

 

_ Anxiety _

 

_ Anxiety! _

 

_ VIRGIL! _

 

Virgil opened his eyes just a peek to see Patton’s worried face looming over him. “They’re gone, kiddo. it's over,” the fatherly figure said while putting a gentle hand on the traumatized trait’s shoulder. He instantly retreated it when Virgil flinched away violently. 

 

“D-dad?” Virgil said breathlessly, the tears beginning to reside slowly, but the strong panic attack still lingering. Logan gently nudged Patton away and sat in front of Anxiety.

 

“Virgil, you’re okay now. It’s all going to be okay. But right now, I need you to breathe with me, okay? Grab my hand, squeeze it if it helps,” Logan instructed, his responsible eyes meeting Virgil’s terrified ones. “Now, I need you to breathe in for four seconds.” Virgil, with a death grip on Logan’s hand and absolutely locked eyes with the intelligent trait, took four seconds of shaky breaths. “Great job, now hold for seven seconds.” Virgil tried to but panicked at the sudden loss of breath after he had just regained some, and he gasped for air while clutching his chest.

 

“I’m s-sorry, I c-can’t do it,” he admitted, breathless and terrified. Logan nodded his head.

 

“That’s okay Virge, we can try again.”

 

After a few more minutes of breathing and calming him down, the anxious trait was slumped in Patton’s arms with Roman reassuringly rubbing his shoulder.

 

“Listen, Virgil, you need to know that we don’t think any of the awful things that our doppelgängers said,” Logan began, a rare look of sediment with an unsaid meaning placed on his face when he met eyes with Virgil.

 

“Yes, my comrade! We would never think such vile things of you. You are our true friend and family,” Roman continued.

 

“And we love you, so, so much,” Patton said, drenched with guilt and concern. “Have you been going through that alone all this time?”

 

Virgil sighed deeply. “Yeah. It’s okay though, It’s what keeps me alive,” he said sadly. Logan frowned deeply.

 

“You shouldn’t have to go through that in order to survive,” Logan stated. “I’m sorry.” Virgil shrugged.

 

“It’s not your fault. You can’t feel bad for what you can’t control.” They sat in silence for a few moments after the powerful statement.

 

“I,” Roman paused, “I guess you’re right,” he finished, looking down. A pang of heavy silence.

 

“Thanks, all of you,” Virgil said, calm but exhausted with closed eyelids. His head rested against the wall. “‘I'm really sorry you had to see all of that.”

 

“Oh, Virgil,” Morality began, only tightening his grip around the youngest trait. “We’re always here for you.” He saw the yawn come from the boy. Patton leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Go ahead and sleep, kiddo. We can talk more in the morning,” he finished, smiling at the slight smile that was on Virgil’s lips.

 

Everyone had a newfound, fierce protectiveness surging through all of them. It was due to this that they all cuddled up in a pile.

 

Patton fell asleep still holding Virgil.

 

Roman fell asleep with his fingertips clutched around the hilt of his sword.

 

Logan fell asleep leaning against the wall, a finger touching Virgil’s wrist to make sure the pulse found under the skin was normal.

 

No one dared to leave that night.

 

_ Welcome to the panic room _


End file.
